Is it so wrong?
by TakTofu
Summary: They're both scared to share their feelings, but with a little help from a certain luitenant... rated T for implications and swearing edXal


Note: _Edward thinking is italic._

**Alphonse thinking is bold.**

Riza thinking is underlined.

_**Roy thinking is bold, underlined and italic.**_

"Brother! Wake up!"

Edward awoke to his brother shaking him.

"Gimme 5 more minutes Al.."Ed groaned as he turned over, only to be thrown out of bed by Alphonse.

"Brother, Colonel Mustang wants to speak to you!'

"Mustang? Oh man..You woke me from that cool dream, JUST to speak to mustang?" Ed threw his top over his head, pulled his trousers up and fitted them with his belt.

"He's such an asshole, making me wake up at this time..I never get to lie in.."

"Brother its 11am!! Your 'lie in' ended about 2 hours ago!"

Edward just groaned and grabbed his wallet and pocket watch, then struggled to put his boots on.

"Come on Al..Lets go see what he wants.."

"Okay!"

The 2 of them strolled to the office, not caring how long it took..Well, Ed didn't anyway.

"Brother.."

Alphonse had a sad look on his face. The pair stopped and Edward stared at his brother.

_Heh..I've never realized how cute he is..Wait..What the hell did i just say?!_

"Yeah Al?"

Alphonse's face went from pale, to white.

"Al?"

"Brother, what were you and Winry shouting about last night?!"

"We..Uh..You heard that?"

Alphonse nodded and went even whiter..If that was even possible at that time.

"She..I mean we..uhh.."

Edward's face turned a pale pink as his brother stared at him.

**Why is he blushing?**

_sigh I can't tell Al what me and Winry were yelling about, he'd totally crush me..but speaking of crushes.._

"Brother?"

"AHHHHH!" Ed came back to reality with a crash..against the floor i mean..

"Umm..It was just about how i don't spend enough time at her place anymore 'Since you became one of the military dogs' She said.."

Alphonse gave his brother a suspicious look.

"What?"

**Brother's such a bad liar..But..That's what makes him so cu..No!! **

_Oh man..He knows i'm lying..What the hell do I do now?_

"Its nothing..Really! Now come on, I can hear Mustang cursing!"

Ed grabbed Al's hand and blushed ever so slightly as they ran down the corridor until they reached the office.

They heard Roy and Riza laughing..

_LAUGHING?! Oh man..That can NOT be good!_

Edward and Alphonse pushed the door open and walked in.

"Took your time did you?"

They looked forwards to see Roy with his arms crossed in a very sarcastic way.

"Sorry sir.."

"Don't apologise Al! You haven't done anything!!"

Roy smirked.

"Your brothers right Alphonse, you haven't done anything..But he has.."

"Yeah!..Wait..WHAT?!"

Roy walked over and patted Ed on the back.

"You have such a SMALL temper Fullmeta-"

"WHO YOU CALLING SO SMALL YOU NEED A MAGNIFYING GLASS JUST TO SEE AND THAT I COULD EASILY BE MISTAKEN FOR A BEAN!?"

"He didn't say that brother!!"

"YES HE DID!!"

Alphonse grabbed Ed as he flew at Roy.

"Colonel..That was uncalled for, especially now that were going to be spending quite a while together.."

Ed froze in his tantrum and looked at Riza.

"What.."

"We have a important mission, we must disguise ourselves, and 'watch over' Laboratory 4 so that no-one will know us"

Ed ran up to Riza and pulled her closer to him. (Downwards hehe)

"Whats going on at Lab 4?!"

"Wouldn't you like to know Fullmeta-"

"Shut it Mustang, i asked Riza...And why do we have to go together? I can't stand 5 seconds with him, let alone however long we'd be."

Riza smiled innocently.

"How about 3 months?"

"WHAT?! WHY 3 MONTHS?!"

"Well Fullmeta-"

Ed slapped his hand over Roy's mouth.

"I asked Riza dammit."

Riza looked at Roy, who was clearly annoyed.

_**What is his problem?? Whatever it is..It's to big for that shrimp to cope with..**_

"There's a war somewhere up on the northen coast, it started about..5 weeks ago, and from what I've heard..It's nowhere near over, so yes..3 months or longer.."

Edward gave Mustang an evil stare.

"Whats that got to do with Lab 4?"

"Wouldn't you like to know"

"Yes..And any trouble and I'll leave you in a cage, where you belong."

"Surely someone so coughshortcough shouldn't speak to an outranking officer such as myself like that?"

"DID HE JUST CALL ME SHORT AL?!"

"Ehh?!"

Alphonse sank against the wall as Ed's 'Temper' had blown.

"COME OVER HERE AND SAY THAT AGAIN YOU NO-GOOD MINISKIRT CHASING ASSHOLE!!"

Just as Edward went to run at Roy, Alphonse grabbed his arm.

"Let it go Ed!"

_Did he just call me 'Ed'?_

**Did I just call him 'Ed'?**

Did he just call him 'Ed'?

_**Why is everyone looking at Alphonse strangely?? 0o**_

"Uhh..Al?"

Alphonse blushed madly and ran out of the room.

"I'm sorry are we missing something?"

Ed gave Riza a weird look.

"To be hounest..I'm not sure..He never calls me Ed..Never.."

Riza gently touched Ed's shoulder.

"I'll go see if he's ok."

"Ehh..Okay Riza..I mean 1st lieutenant Hawkeye!"

Edward saluted Riza as she left the room.

_Roy was so looking at her ass then.._

_**Damn! She has a nice ass!**_

Riza walked outside to find Alphonse sat on a bench, he seemed to be deep in thought..

"Alphonse?"

He span around to see Riza.

"Hello Luitenant Hawkeye.."

"Can you call me Riza?"

Alphonse tripped over his self.

"Uh..Sure.."

He turned around and Riza sat next to him.

"If you dont mind me asking, is anything the matter with you and Edward?"

Alphonse blushed.

**Why does my face feel hot?**

Why is Alphonse blushing?

"Ehm..It depends.."

Riza gave Alphonse a strange look.

"On what?"

"Um..Never mind!"

Alphonse picked a bird up and stroked it, trying to avoid Riza's stare.

What is with him today?

"Alphonse, what are you not telling me?"

"Well..I..Um.."

Riza took his hand.

"Come back to my apartment and you can talk to me, no-one will be listening, i promise."

"Really?"

Riza nodded her head and the pair walked up to the office again to get her things.

"Colonel, Edward. Alphonse and I will be taking the rest of the day off, if you need us, we will be at my apartment."

"Uh..Okay?"

Alphonse was hiding his face, he couldn't stop blushing..and Ed knew it.

_Okay..Something is seriously not right with Al..He keeps blushing and hiding his face.._

"We will see you tomorrow, or later, I'm not sure."

And with that, they left.

"What was that all about?"

Roy looked at Edward and shrugged.

"No idea.."

Edward walked to the door.

"Well, I'm off as well, have a nice time doing all that paperwork of yours!"

Edward ran out of the room.

"FULLMETAL YOU!! I will get you one day! Count on it!!"

He sat down in his chair and sulked while signing the mass of paper.

**I'm not sure weather i should tell Luitena-..I mean Riza..She might laugh..Or worse..Tell him..**

They arrived at her apartment.She opened the door and pointed fro him to go in.

"Sit down on the sofa, would you like a drink Alphonse?"

He sat down nervously.

"Um..Y.Yes please.."

"Ok, I'll be 2 seconds."

Alphonse knew it would be more then 2 seconds, that would be impossible, but the longer he waited, the more he got into thinking..He became more and more worried about what she would say.

"I can't just say 'Hey Riza, i have weird feelings for my brother' " To his dismay, he was thinking aloud and Riza heard him.

"Your brother!?"

"AH!" Alphonse fell off the sofa (Anime Style) and landed on the floor. "You heard what i said?!"

Riza nodded, handed him the drink, and sat down.

"Alp-"

"Its-!"

They both started to speak at the same time.

"Ehm..You first Alphonse"

"No please Riza.."

"Uhm..Ok.."

They looked away from each other in embarrassment.

Poor child..Still..I wish i had someone who thought that about me once in a while..

"Alphonse..Its ok to feel that way about your brother..But i can see that's not the case.."

"Huh?"

"Your worried about how he feels..Aren't you?"

Alphonse looked at Riza and nodded.

"Your good..."

**..Too good..**

I hope i didn't upset him..

"My apologies Alphonse.."

"No..Uh..sigh Its fine.."

"You know Alphonse, you should tell hi-"

"BUT WHAT IF HE DOESN'T FEEL THE SAME??"

_He?! What the hell are they on about?!_

"You'll never know until-"

"-You ask.."

Riza smiled at Alphonse, meanwhile..Edward was outside trying to make sense of what he had just heard.

_Damn..I didn't get to hear who they were on about..I hope its me..WAIT!! WHAT THE HELL I AM SAYING?!_

_"NOOO!!"_

Alphonse and Riza jumped as they heard Edward yell.

"Riza!! Did he hear me?!"

Alphonse put his head in his hands.

"He didn't..I promise!!"

Riza ran to the door and opened it.

"Hey...Riza..Heh.."

She had opened the door just as Ed had tried to sneak away.

"Edward!"

He dragged her outside and whispered.

"Who was he on about?!"

"I promised him no-one could hear him!"

"I'm sorry, but i did hear him and i need to know!"

Riza gave him a funny look.

"So..So you 'like' him as well?"

"What do you mean 'as well'?!"

"Ehh!! I didn't mean to say that!!"

Riza pushed him away from the door.

"You do like him..don't you?"

Edward nodded slowly.

"So that's why your both acting so weird.."

"Please don't tell him Riza!"

She sighed deeply.

"I wont tell him..But you should..You cant leave your feelings unknown.."

"I know that..But everyone will take the piss..Especially Mustang.."

"Dont tell him then!"

"I don't intend on doing that..But that 'Son Of A Bitch' will find out anyhow..He knows everything.."

Riza folded her arms.

"I don't approve of the term 'Son Of A Bitch'...It implies that there mother is the bitch, and not them, so i ask of you to use a different..eh..You understand I'm saying yes?"

"Yeah i get you, sorry but..That has nothing to do with this conversation. Haha! Oh well.."

Edward started to walk off when Riza grabbed his arm.

"Tell him Edward! Or I WILL do it for you!"

"What?! You just said-"

"I don't particularly care!! I cannot leave love unattended!"

"This is not a match making game Riza.."

"I know that..I'm not stupid..But I'm deadly serious..I will do it if you don't.."

They both entered Riza's flat.

"Come on Al..Lets go home."

He blushed.

"Er..Ehm..O-Ok.."

Riza winked at Ed as they left, he hit her arm and ran off with Al's hand in his, and him being dragged behind.

**Ehh!! He's holding my hand again!! No..I want him to let go!! But..I cant bring myself to tell him..Maybe it's 'cause I do wanna hold it..NO!**

_Maybe..Maybe he does like me back..NO!! He wouldn't..He couldn't..Could he? Nah..Don't kid yourself Ed.._

When they got back Ed and Al slouched on the sofa. Al had stopped blushing by now..Only just..

"Uhm..Edward.."

"Yeah Al?"

"W-What was your cool dream?"

Ed looked confused.

"What 'cool dream'?"

"The one you were on about this morning.."

Ed was deep in thought as he remembered his..'cool' dream.

"Oh yeah!! It was about me and y..Uhm..Ehh.."

"You and who?"

"Me and..Me and.."

They stared into each others eyes for ages. Not one sound escaped there lips. But then an old annoying ringtone came to the rescue.

"I'll get that!!"

Ed rushed to the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hi Ed!!"

The voice was high and squeaky..Too squeaky..

"Ehh..Who is this?"

"Its me Winry!"

"Uhm..No it's not.."

There was male cursing at the end of the phone.

"MUSTANG?!"

"Hello Edward..Have you told him yet?"

"TOLD HIM WHAT!?"

Alphonse listened silently to the conversation on one of there many phones.

"Don't play stupid Fullmetal, I heard everything you and The Lieutenant said. You shouldn't share information like that in public spaces..Someone might be listening.."

"YOU ASSHOLE!!"

"Asshole? ME?? Hey, I stopped everyone from using the corridor! I believe you are the 'asshole' Mr. ILoveMyBrotherInANonBrotherlyWayButICantTellHimBecauseI'mScaredOfWhatPeopleMightSay."

"You have no idea what pressure i have on me.."

"Maybe not, seems as i am not gay..But..I do know that you need all the strength and support in the world for you to tell him..So.."

"Mustang? Are you ok?"

"Yes. I'm perfectly fine thank you very much..I just want to help, is that so bad?"

"No..Thanks Mustang.."

"Good, well i must be off, I've got mountains of paperwork left to sign.."

"Bye Roy"

Ed put the phone down and Al threw his one on the floor and ran up to his room and locked the door.

"Al?"

Ed saw the phone on the floor and heard a buzzing sound, he put it to his ear..

_HE WAS LISTENING TO THE CONVERSATION!! SHIT!! WHATDOIDOWHATDOIDO?!_

"No!"

Ed didn't know what to do, he wanted to tell Alphonse that he loved him..But he all ready knew it..

He couldn't bring himself to walk up the stairs.

_Shit! I cant fcking move!! Not to mention my..yeah..Well it hurts.._

**Ed? Likes..ME? But..But..I thought..No. I heard it all wrong..My brother is not gay..**

**Bi?**

**That could be possible..**

**Hmm..**

**INCEST?!**

**No..No chance..I thought he fancied Winry..InsertExplosionHere No way! **

**Why do i want it to be me? I'm not gay am i? I dont find guys attractive..But Ed's different..He's..So..**

**Oh My God I AM Gay!!**


End file.
